Dark Silence
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: Gabriel was undeemed unworthy by his own mother...how can he hope to find and accept his lifemate when he still feels imperfect?
1. Prologue

Dark Silence

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Dark Romance

Rated: M (For Later Mature Content)

From: Christine Feehan's Carpathian series

AUTHOR'S NOTE: An idea I woke up with at 1:00 A.M.

Disclaimer: Any characters from Christine Feehan's book do not belong to me. Baby Gabriel, Michael, and Dyana are mine… As are any other non-cannon characters I introduce. Sooooo, please read and review!

**PROLOGUE:** Imperfection

Dyana quickly and quietly walked through the halls of Shands Hospital carefully concealing the small, white bundle in a coat she was wearing over her hospital gown. She used her mental ability to not only distract the doctors, nurses and other patients in the hospital but also shielded her thoughts from her lifemate, Michael. Their minds had to touch on a regular basis. She knew how unhappy and angry he would be if he realized what Dyana was up to.

For the last few nights since giving birth, Dyana had pretended to grieve for their son, who was a stillborn. But in truth, Dyana gave birth to an almost perfect Carpathian baby boy whom she named Gabriel. Dyana was ashamed that she had not been able to give birth to a daughter, but also because she gave birth to a deaf son. Dyana was afraid that the other Carpathians would disapprove of him. They would treat him different from their own children. Even Sara Marten, Falcon's lifemate, had psychic children, though hers were adopted… Human psychics that was stronger than her own Carpathian son… It was unacceptable.

He would be an outcast, as would she, should this ever be discovered.

And Dyana could never bring herself to simply take her own child's life. Even flawed, her child still deserved better then to simply be put to death because he was imperfect. So, she decided to do the next best thing…

Taking the elevator down to the floor she wanted, Dyana got off of the elevator with Gabriel still silently slumbering in her arms and hurried on, not planning to waste any more time then she had to. She only had probably about a good ten minutes left before the night nurse discovers her gone and begins looking for her missing charge. It would not be long afterwards that they will discover that Gabriel, her little angel, was missing.

It helped that Michael truly believed that Dyana actually lost their baby. But, this was only because of Gabriel being deaf. He could not hear his father's mental call, although she was sure that the infant can feel them. Then again, the baby's mental abilities were unusually weak. She had barely been able to connect with him while he had been in her womb.

_Another flaw,_ Dyana thought to herself, her shame increasing. No other Carpathian woman had ever given birth to a less-than-perfect child…

With a sigh, she quickly found the laundry chute on the third floor and took one last look at her baby. Gabriel had his father's features and his dark hair. But, he has Dyana's blue eyes and pale skin. He was so beautiful, yet still he was flawed.

With silent apologies she knew that Gabriel would never hear, much less be able to remember, she kissed the baby's forehead gently and dropped him carefully down the laundry chute where he gently landed in the bend of soft towels and blankets below. Then Dyana silently slipped away again to her hospital bed to grieve for the son she felt she really had lost.

She would never try for a child again. Despite the severe need for Carpathian female infants, Dyana knew that she was not meant to be a mother. She had tried only to make her lifemate happy… And she had failed at that.

It was not until 8:15 AM that one of the Shands employees found the newborn among the sheets where he was crying for some milk…


	2. Chapter 1

Dark Silence

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Dark Romance

Rated: M (for Mature Content)

From: Christine Feehan's Carpathian Series

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Special thanks to my sis, The Lonely Executioner ( ), for editing this fic for me. Here is the first chapter of this story. Oh, and the site Ravenblack actually does exist. If you want to sign on, use the biter link found on my page or on The Lonely Executioner's. Also, the users RedRaven, ShadowNobody, and Inumonkey do NOT exist. At least not in the chat area.

DISCLAIMER: Any characters from Christine Feehan's book do not belong to me. Gabriel and any other non-cannon characters belong strictly to me.

Chapter 1: Ravenblack Angel

Haven't we met?

You're some kind of beautiful stranger

You could be good for me

I've had the taste for danger

If I'm smart, I'll runaway

But I'm not, so I guess I'll stay

Heaven forbid

I'll take my chance on a perfect stranger

"Perfect Stranger" Madonna

Melissande Lovering stepped out of the elevator and onto the fourth floor of the Jacksonville Public Library. As usual, the computer area was not as full on this day due to the movie, _Dr. No,_ being shown. That meant a better chance of getting a computer that could actually play movies, music, her chat room, or a cool downloaded game.

Melissande walked over to the computer scanner and smiled warmly at the librarian. He was a rather gothic-looking young man that could have been a reject from the band, My Chemical Romance. She scanned her card and pushed her red hair over her pale shoulders, using the mouse to click on the computer she wanted. She clicked 'Finish' and nodded at the librarian before walking over to the computer she'd chosen.

Ignoring some of the stares she received as she walked past, Melissande sat at the fifth computer and signed in. She waited for the programming to load before double-clicking the internet icon and typing in the address to her favorite chat room, Ravenblack. She typed in her username and password absently before choosing to go to the better chat room, X-Rated-RP on the modded list.

RedRaven has logged in.

She scanned the user's list before grinning widely. Inumonkey was online.

RedRaven: Hey, Inumonkey.

Inumonkey was one of her many friends. She was a young female close to Melissande's age who resided in the mountain region of North Carolina. She and Melissande had yet to meet, but Shannon and Melissande had been the best of friends since the first day Melissande had logged into Ravenblack.

Inumonkey: RedRaven!!!!

Inumonkey pounces the Raven.

Melissande couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's silliness.

RedRaven is pounced and smiles.

She waited for about two minutes, sorting through the other messages in the room and various other greetings from older players before Shannon replied.

Inumonkey: Soooo, what have you been up to?

Melissande sat there for a few minutes, contemplating telling her friend about the dark dreams she was having. They had increased in frequency and clarity recently and she wasn't sure why. Just the thought of the dreams sent chills down her spine. Yet, she felt a strange warmth that sent tingles like small electric shocks down her spine as well which had now become so familiar to her.

Melissande could also feel the speeding of her pulse and the ache deep inside of her heart. The unfamiliar need tearing at her like a tiger trying to claw it's way out of it's cage.

She just wished that she knew why she had this strong of a reaction to mere dreams.

Inumonkey: Hey, Raven… Still there?

RedRaven: Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. I was… I guess I just drifted off for a second there. LOL! I'm fine.

Inumonkey: You know, you really need to learn how to lie?

Melissande blinked at the screen, amazed at the other girl's perception, though it annoyed her.

RedRaven: I'll take the next few lessons with you.

Inumonkey chuckles.

Inumonkey: Spill.

Melissande sighed, still unsure if she should explain her dreams to Shannon. She did it anyway, leaving out the more erotic or violent parts. After typing in all that she felt she could explain and having done so to the best of her abilities, Melissande pressed the enter button, sending the message out into the room.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Shannon or any of her other friends that responded, but another user. A name she wasn't familiar with.

ShadowNobody: Maybe it means that you're searching for someone… Or, more likely, that someone is searching for you, RedRaven.

Inumonkey: The newbie speaks!

Melissande laughed out loud at Shannon's response. However, Melissande knew that what Shannon said what true. The user ShadowNobody had first logged into the chat two days ago and was still a newbie. As far as Melissande and Shannon knew, the two sentences that he'd just posted were the first words he had said to anyone since his arrival in the City, except the courteous 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

She and Shannon had both tried to previously engage him in conversation, but to no avail. He was silent.

But, there was something in the newbie's simple response that pulled at her curiosity. There was also something about the newbie himself which definitely drew her attention.

RedRaven: Who could be searching for me?

Inumonkey: What do you know about dreams?

ShadowNoboby: More than I care to, Inumonkey

Melissande became even more intrigued as she read his response. There was something in the response which reigned true. But, she also noticed that ShadowNobody neglected to answer Melissande's question. Melissande wanted a more private conversation with this user to continue this conversation, so she sent him a private message.

ShadowNobody sighs

ShadowNobody: What do you want?!

Melissande could tell by reading the abruptness of the message that ShadowNobody was already becoming annoyed. But, even annoyance never stopped Melissande from doing what she had to do or throw her off. It was a gene she inherited from both of her parents.

Redraven: I'm sorry about my friend. She meant no harm. And I'm sorry if we did something to offend you.

ShadowNobody: That's okay.

RedRaven: Why don't you talk to anyone?

ShadowNobody: I do talk.

RedRaven: I mean a simple conversation like the one we're having now and not the simple greetings you throw at everyone.

ShadowNobody: …I'm sorry. I'm not use to talking with others.

RedRaven: Why?

This time, ShadowNobody did not reply as quickly. In fact, it seemed as if he just completely stopped talking.

Redraven: Are you still there?

ShadowNobody: Yeah.

RedRaven: Well?

There was another pause and Melissande found herself really getting annoyed with him.

ShadowNobody: I'm just use to being alone.

RedRaven: Ahh…you're one of the loner types.

ShadowNobody chuckles

ShadowNobody: A little

Melissande found herself smiling at the sent reply ShadowNobody sent back. Strangely, the mere thought of thinking of this strange guy chuckling caused her heart to race and the same little electrical currents she felt in her dreams sent jolts throughout her body. The thought and image of what he must look like sent her heart and pulse racing.

"Just like in the dream," Melissande found herself thinking.

Melissande quickly pushed the thought away, finding it foolish and typed:

RedRaven: So, what do you know about dreams?

ShadowNobody: That each one has a certain significance. Like I said, from what you've described, you're either looking for someone or someone is looking for you.

RedRaven: Or we can be looking for each other?

ShadowNobody: Yeah…that's possible.

RedRaven: Can I ask you a question?

There was another pause, this time lasting only two minutes before answering.

ShadowNobody: Ok.

RedRaven: Do you believe in destiny?

ShadowNodbody: Do you think that it's possible to find your soulmate in your dreams?

ShadowNobody: I…I don't know.

ShadowNobody blushes

Melissande could not help but grin at the screen as she thought about him blushing. Again, she felt the strange need stirring deep inside of her heart. But, she pushed it aside. However, Melissande decided to at least take the topic a little further.

RedRaven: Have you…ever had dreams that…you know

ShadowNobody: What?

RedRaven: I did not tell Inumonkey this, but in my dreams, I encounter something.

ShadowNobody: Don't you mean someone?

RedRaven: No. 'Cause whatever it is seems almost too violent to be human

ShadowNobody: I'm intrigued. Tell me more

RedRaven: The something in my dream never says anything and he pretty much stays in the shadows were I can't see him. But, I can feel him. He…does things to me. He makes me feel things that I've never felt before. There seems to be so much violence inside of him, but when he touches me…

ShadowNobody: Your soul feels like burning and you encounter a need so strong that you feel as if you're dying.

RedRaven: Exactly! But how could you know? Unless…you've had the same dreams!

ShadowNobody gave no response this time. A few seconds later, she realized, the user had logged out of chat and Ravenblack. RedRaven sighs and goes back to the other chat where she found that Inumonkey was engaged in conversation with another user. Melissande sighs as she followed the conversation, but kept silent. She could not help thinking about the mysterious user and the brief conversation between them. Worse of all, she did not even know his name…


	3. Chapter 2

Dark Silence

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Dark Romance

Rated: M (Mature Content)

From: Christine Feehan's Carpathian Series

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The fact that I'm half asleep is probably the only reason or excuse I have for showing some compassion for Dyana, even though it still doesn't excuse her.

Special thanks to both once bitten and philomina for the reviews you did for my story. It's much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: For those who don't get it and you know who you are, the original Carpathians do not belong to me.

**Chapter 2: **Scars

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

"One Thing" Finger Eleven

The Carpathian males, along with their life mates, gathered together at the request of the Prince, Mikhail, himself. Michael knew that it was to discuss him. He knew that it had to do with the fact that Michael was turning.

Like all Carpathian males, Michael was filled with inner darkness, capable of great violence. After 200 years, a male Carpathian lost the ability to feel emotions, sexual desire, and see in color. As a result, the darkness slowly spread and consumed their souls. At this time, the only thing they felt was the thrill when they were about to make a kill. The only way they were returned to them is when the male found his life mate, or what the Carpathian males refer to as the light to their darkness, the other half of his soul. Once life mates found one another, the male recites the bonding words. Once this was done, it cannot be undone. They must touch minds and share their bodies often. If they did not, then one would begin to believe that the other was dead and might attempt suicide or what was referred to as "greeting the dawn".

However, no Carpathian had ever been as closed to turning as Michael was once they found their life mate. It is only when a Carpathian never finds or loses their life mate that, in most cases; they become a vampire, the undead and monsters of human legend instead of meeting the dawn. But, that was exactly what was happening to Michael. The darkness deep inside of him had already, slowly begun to consume his heart, feeding off of Michael's own, silent sorrows. His own bright light, his life mate, seemed to now be filled with some of the same darkness which possessed the Carpathian male. Since the lost of their first child, Dyana had not been able to come with child again, to Michael's dismay. Despite Michael's longing for ever having another child, he still stuck by Dyana's side. He did everything he could to comfort and love her. Even in her deep despair, his lifemate remained the only thing which kept him from falling into the ever present darkness.

Just as these thoughts filled his mind, the memories of the dream which haunted him so flashed in his mind in very clear images. The very next morning after the death of him and Dyana's first and only son, Michael began dreaming of an infant with blue eyes and pale skin. The infant's hair was as black as Michael's own. It was wrapped in a blue blanket lying in a laundry bin of a hospital crying almost as if the child was in pain. But, it was painfully obvious to Michael that the child has been abandoned. It simply broke Michael's heart to know this. The child, he quickly realized, was definitely a strong psychic although a male instead of a female child. But, all that did not matter to him. Michael used his own psychic abilities to try to soothe him until someone came and found him; however, the child kept wailing until finally a nurse came and seeing the child, quickly gathered him into her arms and took him away.

Over the next few years, while giving comfort to his lifemate who still grieved for their lost child, Michael found himself happy to just slip into sleep. It was because it was then that he felt more at peace and had less worries. Silently, he watched as the infant who was abandoned by his mother grow older. He silently shared the child's firsts like his first word, his first step, and even his first tooth. He even used his own psychic ability to give comfort when the child needed it. The young boy, he noted, looking more and more like a Carpathian. He did not know why this bothered him so much. The once forgotten child reminded Michael of what his son would have looked like if his son had lived.

The sudden memory of his lost son once again brought back his silent sorrows.

"Gabriel," Michael whispered to himself as if calling the name of his dead son would bring him back.

But, Michael was no fool. He knew that it would do no good no matter how hard he wished he could go back and change it. Michael, if he could, would have traded his own life if only his son could have lived…

"I think we should do something about Michael. He's more dangerous now that he's so close to turning." The lifemate of Alexandra, Aidan replied.

"I think Aidan is right." Julian, Aidan's twin spoke up. "We can't have a vampire running around."

"That will NOT happen. I will personally hunt and kill him myself if he kills." Mikhail vowed, earning a very nasty glare from both Gregori and Savannah, his son-in-law and the Princess of the Carpathians.

"But Michael has not even turned yet! I mean...after all this this time, he still has yet to turn. Isn't his lifemate suppose to keep him from turning?" Maryann queried. She was the werewolf-Carpathian and lifemate of Manolito de la Cruz.

"Yes. But, if you haven't noticed, the bond between Micheal and Dyana is not as strong as it once was. It's a wonder he hasn't turned by now." Lucian stated matter-of-factly.

It was then he noted the glare that Dyana passed his way before drifting back into her own world. Yet, she still did not speak. Since the lost of Gabriel, she and Michael's first born, Dyana pretty much stayed in this state unless it was to only to speak to Michael. However, that was not often.

"I think it has more to do with the simple fact that he hates vampires and detest the thought of them." Michael's brother, Isaiah, responded jokingly.

Isaiah was Michael's older brother and were different from each other like night and day. Michael was more of the silent type while his brother, Isaiah, was silly and more outspoken. However, until the tragic lost that both Michael and Dyana suffered, you never saw one brother without the other. It upset Isaiah that his brother was turning and there was really nothing he could do about it. But, if his brother did turn, then he knew that it would be he who would have no choice but hunt and destroy the monster his brother became.

There were a few chuckles, however, some of the Carpathians remained stone faced.

"The turning of a Carpathian is no joke!" Gregori snapped at Isaiah.

Isaiah shrugged nonchalently. "Who's joking? I was just stating a fact."

Half of the Carpathian quickly tried to smother their laughter as Gregori glared at everyone.

"Michael can stay, but if he turns..." Mikhail warned.

"Yeah we know!" Isaiah said with a wave of in hand in dismissal of the subject. "If you all have forgotten, Michael doesn't even hunt anymore."

"It's true," Byron agreed without hesitation, also concerned for his friend's welfare.

"While none of us are unaware of the loss of even one hunter during this time of attacks on our Prince, we cannot overlook the fact that Michael is lifemated and that what is happening should be impossible. There is only one thing that could possibly be causing this and it's disturbing beyond belief," Sara, the lifemate of the legendary Falcon, stated. Falcon was not in attendance, but Sara and he were bonded far closer than any lifemate couple, save Jacques and Shea. Sara could, at any point in time, dive into Falcon's memories and come up with answers that were beyond her ability to know as such a young Carpathian.

But, hey, everyone realized that being lifemated to a much older Carpathian had _many_ benefits.

Mikhail turned to her with every bit of respect that would have been granted Sarantha, his mother. One did not dismiss the opinion of an Ancient nor their lifemate lightly. "Please explain further, Sara."

"Could either one of them being lying about something?"

The room froze, half of the lifemates looking disgusted at the thought. It was supposed to be impossible to hide something from your lifemate because of the requirement to brush minds so often, but Dyana was a born Carpathian, as was Michael, and had learned at an early age how to compartmentalize their thoughts. To shield certain compartments so hard that even Xavier the Mage could not have breached the areas.

Lying to a lifemate, while distasteful and horror-inducing, was not a complete impossibility.

Although the rest of the Carpathian nor their lifemates noted, Isaiah saw the quick change of expression on Dyana's face before she shut down. This expression suddenly made Isaiah curious, though it caused his blood to run cold.

"Are we talking a casual lie, or something very important?" Isaiah queried of Sara, who immediately got the far away expression that indicated that she was talking to Falcon and they were searching his memories.

The reply was terrifying.

"Falcon says that it would have to be something very important. Something casual, like the color of a dress or something equally stupid, wouldn't cause this. This is bitterness, darkness. This is betrayal," Sara replied.

Dyana's expression turned to fury before anyone could stop her and it was an ugly expression on a woman that was supposed to be the light to someone's soul. "Michael's never betrayed me and he never would!" she growled, speaking aloud for the first time in twenty-odd years.

Isaiah, who had never had a particular fondness or dislike for his sister-kin, pounced on the omission. "So, that leaves you betraying him," he countered easily.

"I would _never!"_ she gasped after a long pause, stunned. The other female lifemates stirred, a bit concerned that one of their own was being accused of something, to them, that was unforgivable.

"Then that leaves him betraying you," Isaiah purred lowly, angered. "And, Dyana, I know my brother too well to believe that."

_**"Enough!"**_ snapped Raven. "If she says that she hasn't betrayed her lifemate, in _any_ fashion and she believe he hasn't betrayed her, we need an alternate solution."

Dyana's expression displayed a kind of relief that made Isaiah more suspicious and more cross towards her. Where before he truly hadn't cared for her beyond the thanks that she had saved his brother from the long search for a lifemate, he was venturing further and further towards outright dislike for her and her attitude towards this. Could she trulyy be so self-centered as to not realize that, unless something changed, be it tomorrow, ten years from now, or fifty years from now, her husband was going to turn into a vampire and kill her?

"This meeting is adjourned for now." Mikhail said to them all, his own thoughts turbulent with the thought of a lifemate betraying her chosen. No one had ever contemplated that kind of issue before and every male had told their lifemate that betrayal was an impossibility...

But, now, there was evidence to the contrary, and not one of the males liked it.

Okay, R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Dark Silence

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Dark Romance

Rated: M (For Mature)

From: Christine Feehan's Carpathian Series

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, I would like to thank philomina and val for the constant reviews they both have been giving me since I began writing this fic. Secondly, I would like to thank my newest reviewers in hopes that they keep up with me anhd review often.

DISCLAIMER: As always, the Carpathians do not belong to me. All accept Michael, Gabriel, Isaiah, & Dyana that is. If I owned the Carpathians, they would be mine, ALL MINE!!!

Chapter 3: Interesting Conflict

Angel of God, my guardian dear,

to whom God's love commits me here.

Ever this day be at my side,

to light and guard, and rule and guide.

"Book Of Angels" Sylvia Brown

Isaiah was torn between grief and rage. Isaiah's silent grief over the impending loss of his brother was great. However, the accusations of his brother betraying his own lifemate were almost enough to make him want to rip out someone's heart. That someone he had in mind being his sister-in-law. Isaiah was not stupid. Isaiah knew that Dyana was lying. Isaiah had not missed the flicker of emotions Dyana showed, even though the other Carpathians and lifemates must have. But, the question was, what was it that she was keeping from them? What could she have done that could mean betraying her lifemate so badly that he had broken almost every bond with her and risked turning?

That was the question that had Isaiah passing back and forth, going over every detail, for hours. He knew that it began right after Michael and Dyana lost their first-born son, Gabriel. It was then that Michael began to turn. It was then that even Isaiah should have picked up on some of the tell-tale signs. However, like all the others, they put it off as grief.

Isaiah bows his head in shame. Even Isaiah, both brother and confidante, should have been able to sense more than just what was on the surface. Yet, he hadn't, and he hadn't dug for the information that could have prevented this tragedy. This crime was a very horrific crime against nature. No Carpathian should turn vampire, much less one with a lifemate, no matter how much of a bitch the woman may be.

Isaiah logged into one of his favorite websites, Vampires: A Dark Alleyway also called Ravenblack after the original 'vampire' on the site. He hoped to relieve some stress, maybe talk to someone that would make him laugh.

HannibalJoker has logged in.

GoodDoctor Yo, Hannibal. What's up, brother-man?

HannibalJoker What's up Doc? I am well. And Yourself?

Inumonkey Hannibal! Long time no see.

RedRaven Inu, I take it HannibalJoker is a friend of yours?

HannibalJoker It's a pleasure to see you as always Inumonkey.

HannibalJoker goes over to Inumonkey and takes her hand, bowing over it as a way of courtesy.

GoodDoctor I'm good, Hannibal. It's good to see you again, but you caught me right when I was leaving. Stupid classes. -.-;

ShadowNobody has logged in.

GoodDoctor has logged out.

Inumonkey blushes at Hannibal's gesture of courtesy and looked over at Raven.

Inumonkey Raven, this is the distinguished prankster HannibalJoker, or Hannibal. Hannibal, this is my friend Raven. Well...well...look who's here?! It's ShadowNobody. I wondered when you were going to show up again.

Isaiah looked at his screen and instantly felt a pull to both the names of RedRaven and ShadowNobody. He couldn't hypnotize them via the Internet, but he could gain their trust. He was just surprised at how strong the pull between the three of them just happen to be.

ShadowNobody Hello again

Inumonkey Inumonkey to Hannibal You have to forgive Shadow. He doesn't say much besides the traditional hello and good-bye.

HannibalJoker Really? I take it then that he's a newbie.

Inumonkey Pretty much, even though his vampire is quite poweful.

ShadowNobody hmph!

RedRaven Inu, be nice!

Inumonkey waves hand

Inumonkley Yeah, yeah. So, had any interesting dreams lately RedRaven?

RedRaven You means besides the ones that involves ShadowNobody taking me under the moonlight and making love to me over and over again.

It did not take much to tell that ShadowNobody was probably blushing. However, he still did not grace them with a comment.

HannibalJoker Wow RedRaven, that's some fantasy! But, from the way Shadow's not responding, I take it that he's not interested. However, I wouldn't mind making that fantasy come true.

ShadowNobody You keep your filthy hands off of her!

This response was instant and Isaiah as well as the others were shocked by the sudden response since none of them was really expecting it.Inumonkey grins

Inumonkey Raven, looks like you've got an admirer

ShadowNobody blushes

RedRaven I believe you're right Inu.

HannibalJoker You could have fooled me just a few minutes ago.

It was at that moment that Isaiah got a PM from ShadowNobody.

ShadowNobody Who are you?

HannibalJoker I could ask you the same thing.

ShadowNobody I asked first.

Isaiah did not know why he found this person, ShadowNobody, interesting. As far as he concerned, he's probably just another vampire wannabe. But, he felt suddenly drawn to this particular RPer. He was also drawn to RedRaven, but not in the same way as this one.

HannibalJoker I'm a simple Ravenblack residence who just simply loves to shoot the breeze.

ShadowNobody Stay away from RedRaven. She's mine!

HannibalJoker Why should I? As far as I've seen, you don't seem interested in her.

ShadowNobody She's mine! She belongs to me!

HannibalJoker Ok! Ok! Sheesh!

ShadowNobody has left PM 

Isaiah sighed, a strange, foreboding feeling suddenly overtaking that left the Carpathian male almost drain of mental energy. He did not know why. It felt as if someone literally broke down even the strongest of his mental walls and scanned his every thought without him knowing. It was strange, especially since the only ones he knew who had such mental capabilities required of such was another Carpathian male or a vampire.

The thought suddenly made Isaiah instantly concerned, thinking about the girl and how overly-protective of her he was in the chatroom as well as the warning he instinctively knew was a threat underneath. This meant that the Rper, RedRaven, may be in trouble. Isaiah knew that he had to warn her. But first, he had to give warning to the prince to let him know what is going on. So, Isaiah sent out a polite mental tap in order to speak to the Prince.

This has better be good Isaiah.

Yes. You need your computer to log onto a site called Ravenblack. We may have a vampire or rogue Carpathian, Isaiah informed in a tone of the gravest courtesy and respect.

Rogue?

Yes sire.

I'll check into it.

Then the connection between he and Mikhail were broken. But, he still had a deep feeling that there was more to this then what is in front of them all.

Inumonkey I think we might of scared your little friend away Raven.

RedRaven Ha! Ha! Very funny Inumonkey.

But deep inside, Melissande was disappointed that ShadowNobody went away. She was hoping to get in talk to him again. Since their last conversation, Melissande had found herself plagued with the thoughts of the mystery chatter. The dreams came in a much more violent yet arousing state that it left Melissande almost, completely breathless. The shadowed person in her dream still refusing to reveal himself to her, always covered in shadows. Those mysterious eyes drawing her to him in a way she had never be drawn to anyone else. Melissande wanted to talk to ShadowNobody because he seemed so knowledgeable about dreams. Plus, she was hoping to learn more about this mysterious Ravenblack dweller.

ShadowNobody Don't count on it Inumonkey.

The sudden response surprised Melissande, yet, she found her pulse quickening. The flash of her mysterious lover went through her mind, causing Melissande to blush. Instantly, she became breathless and more heat rushed to her cheeks. Nevertheless, she remained cool and collected as she typed her response to ShadowNobody.

RedRaven It's good to have you back ShadowNobody.

ShadowNobody I never left.

Melissande scrolled up the list and saw that ShadowNobody had, indeed, never left. Intrigued, Melissande saw her chance to PM him before he disappeared again and lost her chance for some solid answers. As if ShadowNobody shared her thoughts, she found herself getting an PM from the mystery RP dweller himself.

ShadowNobody Thanks for the welcome back.

RedRaven blushing

RedRaven No problem. Hey ShadowNobody?

ShadowNobody ?

RedRaven I'm sorry if I did or said something to offend you.

ShadowNobody did not reply at first, making her wait a few minutes, almost as if he was simply thinking about what he wanted to say to her.

ShadowNobody I wasn't offended...just...annoyed...

RedRaven Why?

ShadowNobody Why what?

RedRaven Why were you annoyed?

ShadowNobody sighs

ShadowNobody I don't want to talk about it.

RedRaven Why?

ShadowNobody What do you want from me? I'm answering the questions the best I can.

Melissande was taken back by his abruptness and the fact that he was being a jerk now. Again, the temper that all of the redheads in her family just happen to possess came to the surface. She had to take a deep breath before typing out her next words carefully.

RedRaven Look, I very much appreciate the fact that you are answering my questions, no matter how vague the answers may be. But, I hate being put off. Every question dealing with you is answered with another question. It annoys me. I reserve the right to know just as much about you as you know about me. Currently, that right is not being fulfilled.

ShadowNobody I'm sorry. You're right. But...I don't feel comfortable talking about myself on here. I don't find it proper.

RedRaven Then we can meet somehow. We can find some way to get together.

ShadowNobody How do you purpose we do that? You're in Atlanta while I'm here in Florida.

RedRaven Train duh!

On the other end, ShadowNobody shifted nervously in his seat thinking about being around all of those people. The Amtrak station would be impossibly crowded with people going back and forth.

ShadowNobody I don't think that's a good idea.

RedRaven Why the heck not!?

ShadowNobody I just can't

RedRaven I need a better answer then that.

ShadowNobody sighs

ShadowNobody I don't do well with a lot of people.

Melissande thought this through.

RedRaven Then I'll come to you.

ShadowNobody Come to me?

RedRaven Yeah! Why not?

ShadowNobody I don't think that's a great idea. I mean...I'm not...I'm not...

RedRaven Not what?

ShadowNobody I'm not normal.

RedRaven Like anyone who comes here is. LMAO.

ShadowNobody smiles slightly Not many, but I mean in another way.

RedRaven What, are you an axe murderer or something?

ShadowNobody No. Nothing like that.

RedRaven Then, I trust you. Somehow, though I know almost nothing about you, I'd trust you with my life. I sincerely doubt that you will cause me harm.

ShadowNobody Are you sure?

RedRaven Yeah. It shouldn't take me long to get the tickets. I will be there sometime tomorrow sometime. Just give me the address of where you want to meet.

ShadowNobody thought about giving her the address to his home, but he thought better of it. He felt it was not quite a good idea. Besides, he knew that she probably wouldn't be there long especially after she saw him and knew the truth. No, he rather meet her somewhere else. Somewhere public, but not as public as the Amtrak station.

ShadowNobody There's a book store here that I always go to. We can meet there.

RedRaven Okay.

ShadowNobody I have to go now.

RedRaven Alright. Take care.

ShadowNobody nods and logs off

Melissande smiled as she entered back into the main chat where she knew her friend, Inumonkey, would be waiting for her. However, she found herself happy and nervous at the prospect of finally meeting ShadowNobody.


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Silence

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Dark Romance

Rated: M (For later mature content)

From: Christine Feehan's Carpathian Series

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to write & post this chapter for this fic, but things like work & other duties has been taking up most of my time. Hey, a girl's gotta make a livin', eat, and pay rent to keep a roof over her head!

Thanks to everyone who has posted reviews, favoried my story as well as me. Thanks to TheLonelyExecutioner for editing this fic for me. Oh, and in case you haven't read Dark Legend, there is also another Carpathian named Gabriel. However, he is not the same one as mine. (This is not intentional since I read Dark Legend after I started writing this fic) This is a very different one. So yeah...there's two Carpathians named Gabriel. Just to warn you ahead of time. Also, Chapter 5 will probably not be up until sometime after Christmas.

*Things spoken in thought is written in italic*

_TheLonelyExecutioner: _Hehehe. Sorry to break in here and steal some of the spotlight, but by editing she also means that I do a lot of rewriting as her grammer and punctuation suck ass! LAWL. And I'll try to persuade (blackmail) her into having the next chapter up sooner than bloody Christmas. Christ on toast, Kibbles and Bits, CHRISTMAS? That's freaking five months away!!! *not-so-lovingly uses the rubber bat on Matrix's head*

DISCLAIMER: *sighs* As all should know by now, no one of the Orig. Carpathian Lifemates nor the smexy male Carpathians do not belong to me. And though my character Gabriel is taken by hsi lifemate Melissande, it has not stopped philomina from staking claim on Gabriel's heart. LOL (just joking philomina)

**Chapter 4: **Looming Darkness

And I dont' want the world to see me  
'Cause I dont thinki that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I jsut want you to know who I am.

"Iris" ~Goo Goo Dolls

Mikhail paced back and forth in front of their fireplace of their bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of silk blue pajama bottoms, thinking of how best to deal with the RavenBlackers RedRaven and ShadowNobody. He knew that if the boy was indeed a vampire or rogue, then the young woman was walking straight into danger without realizing it. From what he observed, the rogue or vampire was probably going to send one of his servants to meet up with the girl and bring her to its master. The girl will be dead before the next sunrise, if she were one of the few lucky ones. Mikhail knew that it was important to stop the girl from going. Then finding the rogue or vampire and do away with him. But someone had to stay behind and keep an eye on Michael. The prince did not feel comfortable with leaving his own lifemate, Dyana, or the others with such a threat as serious as Michael could become at any given time so close to home.

Raven watched fher lifemate pace back and forth torn between the anger she still felt towards Isaiah and the urge to jump her lifemate's bones at any given moment. She was more then aware that her lifemate felt the same despite the fact that his thoughts seem to be a little bit preoccupied. The bond and need between lifemates was so strong that it surpassed everything that she had been taught to expect when she was human. This was the all-compassing passion that every girl was taught to want from the faerie tales of her youth.

The thought of the bond between lifemates made Raven think about the meeting and the accusations Isaiah made against Dyana. Again, Raven felt anger building deep inside of her. The dark haired lifemate of Mikhail refuse to believe that Dyana would betray Michael or vise versa. It was more than obvious to the Carpathians and their lifemates that the two loved one another. A bond between Carpathaians and their lifemates are sacred. To betray your lifemate to the fact that they would risk breaking bond and never betray Mikhail. She loved him and never would be able to forgive herself if she ever did something to betray the bond. As if he read her thoughts, and she didn't doubt for a second that he had, she found herself looking into his eyes seeing the same love and devotion in his eyes as her own.

_"But it's Michael who's turning," _she heard the voice belonging to Mikhail, her lifemate, say in her mind.

"I know. But I refuse to believe that it's something Dyana has done. After all, we still can't rule out the fact that it's because he is still grieving for his lost son." Raven answered him aloud.

_"I know that you believe that and I want to believe that too. But, it's more than obvious that something's just not right."_

"I realize that. I feel it too. But...I still find it hard to believe that Dyana could so such a horrific thing as betray her own lifemate. I mean...if you love someone, why would you betray them?" Raven asked logically, more talking to herself now then her lifemate.

Mikhail could not help but smile as he heard his lifemate say this. This was the same thing that Mikhail was wondering. Exactly, how is it possible for a lifemate to betray one another? What lie does one tell that could affect the other so badly that they would risk breaking the bond between them an turning? The question kept repeating itself over and over inside Mikhail's mind. Yet, neither he nor any other Carpathian could figure out the answer to this puzzling question. Mikhail knew that if they wanted to save Mihchael, then they have better figure out the answer to this question very soon.

Meanwhile, the ancient Carpathians Lucian and Gabriel Daratrazanoff walked into the bookstore with their lifemates, Francesca Del Ponce and Jaxon Montgomery. The women immediately busied themselves exploring the bookstore for a book that just came out. It was here that Lucian first spotted the young man just entering the bookstore.

He had pale skin and dark hair like all Carpathians; however, he did not have the eyes like most Carpathian males. Instead, his eyes were blue. Nevertheless, Lucian was sure that the young boy was a Carpathian.

_"What is it?" _His twin inquired through their channel-thought.

_"That boy is a Carpathian." _Lucian replied, keeping his eyes on the young boy who was making his way towards the back where there was an empty table away from the crowd.

He sent images he was seeing to his twin. The boy they were watching was obviously ignorant if he didn't sense two ancients watching him.

This caught Gabriel off guard since he did not sense another Carpathian, besides his brother, upon entering.

_"You know, it's not polite to stare," _a quiet but clear voice stated to Lucian.

The voice was slightly humorous, but serious. Since Gabriel and Lucian were both linked to one another, Gabriel also caught the thought.

_ "I'm sorry to offend you. However, my twin and I were not aware of another Carpathian in the city," _Lucian responded.

_"Carpathian? What are you talking about?" _Inquired the young man.

It was impossible to lie via the mental channels and both Lucian and Gabriel were stunned by his response. While Gabriel took the conversation, Lucian took the oppurtunity to scan his thoughts.

_"A Carpathian are a powerful, ancient race. We have many gifts, including the ability to shape-shift and an exteneded life-spans living over a thousand years. We feed on human blood; however, we do no kill our human prey. For the most part, we live among humans undetected. But despite our gifts, we are on the brink of extinction," _Gabriel explained.

_"Why?I mean why Carpathians are on the brink of extinction?" _The young man asked, not seeming surprised at this revelation at all.

_"Because in the last few centuries, there have been a few children born to our race. And those who have been born are all male and often die in the first year. It has been more then five hundred years since a female has been born. Our female counterparts, also known as our lifemates, the male Carpathians love the ability to feel emotions and see in color. The only feeling left to us is the thrill of making the kill. Once a male Carpathian has done this, they become the undead or vampire, the thing in which all of our kind hunt. With so few females left, males are forced to make this choice. It is either to become a vampire or greet the dawn." _Gabriel continued.

_"Greet the dawn?" _the young boy repeated, confused by the terminology.

_"He means commit suicide," _Lucian translated, intervening.

Gabriel could sense that his twin was having some trouble scanning the young man. It seems as if this young boy knew how to put traps and blocks in his mind to keep intruders out of his thoughts. In other words, Lucian did not get as much as he and his twin hoped. Lucian was good at sliding in and out of thoughts without being noticed. But, it seems as if his twin may have finally met his match. Gabriel chuckled at the thought.

_ "Oh," _said the young man. _"So what happens when a Carpathian actually find their lifemate?"_

The dark haired young man simply found it hard to believe that there is another intelligent strand of humanity that just happens to be vampiric. Then again, it does explain a lot of things including the strange things that have been happening to him lately. The years of hearing voices inside of his head until he finally learnd to filter them out. Also his sensitivity to the sunlight as well as the blood transplants he often required.

_"Then the Carpathian male are able to feel again and see in color. They have a reason to live," _Gabriel finished explaining.

_"Although they can be a bit overprotective," _Gabriel heard Francesca add through thought-speech.

The young man gave a chuckle. Gabriel and Lucian both turned to their now approaching lifemates who were carrying two bags from the bookstore. Jaxx and Francesca each gave their Carpathian male counterparts a kiss on the cheek. Both males, sensing the young man's eyes on their lifemates sizing them up, pulled the two women closer.

_"I see that," _he says, one side quirked up in what passed as a smile.

Despite the knowledge he was gaining, Gabriel was still weary of strangers. After all, he could easily sense the intrusion of the two beings as they scan his mind in search of something. However, thanks to practice, the dark haired young man knew how to block his mind from intruders. Although, he was quite surprised to find that, even though they were ancient beings, the two men did not feel his own intrusion into their thoughts. To tell the truth, the one he learned was Lucian made him wearier since he was able to quietly slip into his thoughts with him almost not noticing the intrusion.

_"What is your name?" _asked Jaxx.

Before the young man could reply, he saw a young woman enter the bookstore. Even though they have never met, he knew that it was RedRaven from Ravenblack. She was prettier then any picture he could of painted of her. She was perfect. She was tall. The young man guessed that she was probably about 5'7". Today, she was wearing Darkside Pink Heat and Gun Skinny Fit T-Shirt, Poizen Industries & Star Bondage pants and matching black and pink tennis shoes. From where he sat, he could easily see that she also wore Stars and Hearts short fingerless gloves matching the color of her outfit.

The young man suddenly felt that strange pull he felt while chatting with her online. Instantly, he became nervous and his mouth felt dry as he thought of speaking to her. At the same time, he already felt a sort of possessiveness for her. The young man already saw her as his and no one elses. His stare inadvertently became cold as he noted the other guys in the bookstore checking her out. He wanted to rip out their eyeballs and tongues that pertruded from their mouths and sockets.

The sudden thought appalled and frightened him at the same time. He has never had such thoughts before. The dark haired young man only ever thought about harming himself. But, this was only because he felt that he somehow deserved it. After all, his real mother and father did not want him. It was the reason why his mother and father put him down the laundry chute. Of course, his foster parents did not know that the dark haired young man knew this. In truth, he accidentally found out when he was first struggling with controlling his mental abilities.

Jaxx, Francesca, Lucian and Gabriel were all appalled at this knowledge as they caught the open thought before the young man remembered to shield again. Once again, his mind became close to them. The thought of any Carpathian, male or female, abandonig their own child was unheard of. Yet, because he is Carpathian and most can sense a lie even from their kind, Gabriel and Lucian knew that the young man spoke the truth of his birth parents. Jaxx and Francesca, each being linked to their original lifemate, knew this as well.

This bit of news were also troubling. The Carpathians valued each surviving child born just as they value thier lifemates. Every child born, female or male, who continues to survive pass the first year is another sign of hope of replenishing their ancient race. For a Carpathian to simply throw away let alone abandon them was inexcusable.'

"We should let our prince know." Lucian simply responds.

Gabriel nods and concentrate, instantly touching minds with their Carpathian prince, flashing images that he and his twin saw in the other's mind.

Mikhail's frown deepened mentally as he is made aware of another present situation.

_"Prince Mikhail, what do you suggest we do?" _Gabriel simply asks.

_"Bring him here." _Mikhail responds after a moment of contemplating.

_"As you wish." _Lucian and Gabriel responded together before breaking the connection.

Melissande suddenly felt her stomach do flips and her heart caught in her throat when she turned her gaze in the direction she felt a pair of eyes watching her. It was then she saw a guy with dark hair and blue eyes staring her way. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and part of her she was unaware of until that very moment. The violent yet erotic images of her dreams flashed in her mind and faded, causing her flush to become a brighter shade of red. The mere thought of the guy before her succeeded any image she thought up of even of what she what the user, Shadownobody, may look like.

He was wearing a silk blck button down blouse shirt, unbuttoned of course to reveal

a plain white shirt underneath, black jeans that seem to fit snug against his figure and black boots to complete the assemble. Though slim, his body was definitely well-muscled. He was more then just a simple dream. He was simply too good to be true.

Calling upon all of her courage and strength she had left, steeling her suddenly weak limbs to move, Melissande walked over to the table which he currently occupied.

"ShadowNobody?" Melissande inquired once she was at his table.

She was more beautiful up close then she was when he first saw her walk through the door. Although it was misleading, Gabriel was glad that he decided to wear his hearing aid today. He did not want to reveal his handicap as of yet. He wanted to get to know more about her first. Although he knew that would want nothing else to do with him after learning the truth, Gabriel still wanted the chance to actually date her.

The dark haired young man nodded.

"My name is Gabriel. But you can call me Gabe for short." He responds to the inquiry. "And you are?"

_"Gabriel." _Melissande thought to herself. She had to admit that the name definitely fits him. The dark haired guy could definitely be mistaken for the golden haired entity, minus the golden hair of course. She smiled as she thought of a dark haired angel named Gabriel. Again those violent erotic images flashed in her mind, the face of the young man before her replacing the face hidden by shadows. Again, she pushed these erotic images away feeling heat burn throughout her body and embarrassed because she was sure Gabriel noticed.

"Melissande Lovering" The redheaded young woman responds, forcing herself to look at him and ignore the embarrassment she now felt.

"It's nice to meet you," Gabriel responded, quirking one side of his mouth up in what he felt passed for a smile.

"Mind if I sit down?" Melissande inquired, waving towards the chair already pulled out at the table.

"Oh, of couse!" Gabriel replies getting out of his seat and stands near the chair as Melissande sits down.

After sitting, like all gentemen, he pushed the chair in. Melissande had to admit that she was impressed with his mannerism.

"Thank you," says Melissande as she watched him take his place back at the table.

"You're welcome." He says, those blue orbs meeting her own, causing her heart to quicken making her a bit uncomfortable.

"So..."

"So what?" Gabriel inquired.

"You promised to at least tell me more about yourself once we met." Says Melissande.

"Not much to tell."

"Try me. And don't hold back." Melissande responds.

Gabriel surprised her again when he let out a small chuckle.

"Ok. I never knew my parents and knew been with my foster parents since the day I was born. Literally. And you?"

"My parents are divorced." Melissande told him nonchantly.

But Gabriel could hear the deep pain in her voice. Suddenly, he ached to hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that he was there and would never leave. That he would kill those who dare even think of ever harming or hurting her in such a way. Yet, he did none of these things, too surprised of how already felt too close to her, This shocked and frightened him.

"You know what...I...I suddenly don't feel good." Says Gabriel suddenly getting to his feet. "I...I"m going to go."

"Hey wait!" Melissande callled shocked at his sudden reaction right after the flicker of emotions she saw cross his face.

"I"m sorry." He apologized before racing out the door with the redheaded young woman staring after him.

Melissande's own emotions boarding from frustration and anger to a undescribed yearning threatening to overwhelm her and leave her weak even after ShadowNobody was completely out of her sight.


	6. Chapter 5

Dark Silence

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Dark Romance

Rated: M (for later mature content)

From: Christine Feehan's Carpathian Series

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to connections I finally have a laptop so I guess the next chapter will be up sooner then expected. Thanks to TheLonelyExecutioner who should know that blackmailing me simply doesn't work. And why should I take advice from someone who intends to overromanticize practically everything? Which is why I check your editing!! Anyway, the plot thickens! *dramatic music*

*Snatches plastic bat from TheLonelyExecutioner and chases her around with it*

DISCLAIMER: All original Carpathians and their mates do not belong to me but to Christine Feehan. But Isaiah, Gabriel, Melissande, Inumonkey, and Michael do belong to me and I will sue if you try so much as write a short poem using them without at least getting my consent or warning me.

TheLonelyExecutioner: M, your evil is showing!!

M.T.: 0.0'

() is used during IM'ing and general internet chatter.

* Used as a side note during Im'ing and general Internet chatter.

Chapter 5: Sublime

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

Can anyone tell what I've done?

'Cause now and again I find myself so far down

Away from the sun

To shine into the darkest place

I'm so far down...away from the sun

To shine the light away from me

To find my way back into the arms

That cares about the ones like me

I'm so far down

Away from the sun again

~ "Away From The Sun" 3 Doors Down

Melissande was lost in a daze as she logged onto the computer and on the Ravenblack site on her computer once she got back home. Her heart was still pounding and her head still swam. For what probably seemed like the millionth time, she touched her fingers to her lips where she and ShadowNobody, no Gabriel, kissed her goodbye. Those blue eyes, swimming with emotions, gazing into her own almost hypnotizing. Again she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his dark hair and over his pale skin as well as every muscle. Quickly, she shook the thought away knowing better but still unable to help herself.

*RedRaven has logged in*

(Inumonkey): well look at what the cat dragged in? So how did it go?

(HannibalJoker): How did what go?

(Inumonkey): RedRaven and the Newbie met

*RedRaven blushes*

(HannibalJoker): Really?

*HannibalJoker is intrigued*

(RedRaven): It went fine...

(Inumonkey): You know I want details so spill. How did he look? Was he actually worth the trip?

(RedRaven): Think it's better if you PM'd me for details instead.

(HannibalJoker): LOL. Sounds like she got more then she bargained for my dear Inumonkey.

(Inumonkey): I believe you're right H.J.

(RedRaven): How was I to know that he was going to actually be hot. 0.0' Oops!!

(Inumonkey): Uh huh! So he was totally hot!? I want details. Now!

Melissande could not help but smile at her friend's persistence. Suddenly she got a PM from Inumonkey causing her to chuckle. She clicked accepting it.

(Inumonkey): Okay, want all the details. Spare nothing.

(RedRaven): Well...he's hot. I don't mean hot as in ordinary hot. I mean just to good to be true kind of hot.

(Inumonkey): And?

(RedRaven): He has nice dark hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it. He has the kind of blue eyes that almost seem to look right through you. You know...as if he is undressing you. He is definitely tall with pale skin. And…

(Inumonkey): And?

(RedRaven): And he's deaf as in hearing impaired. Although I have to admit that he does speak well for a deaf person.

(Inumonkey): You got to be kidding me right?

(RedRaven): *rolling eyes* I wished.

Inumonkey, on her side of the computer, contemplated this for a second before typing again.

(Inumonkey): So what else happened? Inquiring minds wants to know.

(RedRaven): Don't you mean perverted mind?

(Inumonkey): LOL. That too.

(RedRaven): LOL. Nothing happened. We just talked and really got to know each other.

(Inumonkey): So are you planning to see him again?

(RedRaven): I don't know yet.

(Inumonkey): You don't know?!

(RedRaven): He…We…

(Inumonkey): Something did happen between the two of you! How dare you try to keep me out of this?!

(RedRaven): Like it really concerns you, dear?

(Inumonkey): Uh oh… You only call me 'dear' when you're getting maaaaaaad….

(RedRaven): **blushing madly** I am not! And nothing else happened!

(Inumonkey): Sure! And exactly who are you trying to convince?!

(RedRaven): Read my lips! Nothing happened? And even if it did it meant nothing!

(Inumonkey): Ah ha! I knew it! Something did happen!

(RedRaven): INUMONKEY!!

(Meanwhile…)

A female in her early twenties silently watched as Michael's lifemate, Dyana, walked about in the forest of the Carpathians. This woman, who looked no older then twenty dressed in a long, flowing black gown with skin to match the Carpathian's own, kept pass carefully. It was clear though, that she was NOT a Carpathian. She was what the Carpathians called a corpse talker or necromancer. Her kind was hardly welcomed at all to tread with the Carpathians. They did not trust her people for good reason. The Carpathians are a very strong, prideful race. Although the corpse walkers desire the power the Carpathian males hold, she and other corpse walkers fear them enough to only cross one only when one is in a weakened state.

The female corpse walker was so deep in thought that she never took notice that Dyana stopped and now sensed her presence. Dyana was dressed in red and gold silk brocade. The Carpathian female's dark hair flowing just past her shoulders in waves. Red and gold boots worn on her feet to match her assemble. Dyana was definitely beautiful. You would have never expected her of such treachery.

"Come out Corpse Walker! I know you are there!" Dyana says just loud enough for the woman to her but not enough for her voice to carry.

"It is only my lady, Lyriette." The woman replies, stepping into the light to reveal herself.

"What are you doing here?" Dyana sneered, her eyes glaring at her like piercing daggers.

Seeing Lyriette before her, an unchanging beauty for corpse walkers like her age slow thanks to the souls they are known to devour, reminded her of the painful secret she continued to keep to herself. The young female corpse walker just happened to be there that night when she "lost" her one and only son Gabriel. In exchange for silence and being her eyes and ears, Lyriette was granted permission to have her soul once Dyana passed on. Thus so far, Lyriette has been keeping her word.

"I came to warn you about your son." Lyriette simply responded.

"Silence!" Dyana snapped. "My son died a long time ago."

Lyriette lowered her voice but just enough where only she is able to hear.

"The Carpathians have found him. Discovery of your plot, your denial, is imminent, as is your demise. Our deal is almost at a close… I can feel the power of your soul in my veins, Carpathian. So long has that power been denied me…"

Dyana mused for a quick moment that Lyriette sounded like some ridiculous villain of the movies from the 1950's….

"Don't get your hopes up just yet corpse walker! Besides…Carpathian matters are of none of your concern witch." Dyana replies.

"I beg to differ…but at the moment, I'm content with watching you squirm. So unless you have a plan or anything else to do, I will be taking my leave." Lyriette says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"You should learn to mind your tongue. I have work for you to do. But I first need to know what Carpathians we are dealing with." Dyana responded, disliking the corpse witch even more.

"One of the most feared Carpathians, Gabriel and Lucian for now." Lyriette informed her.

"Gabriel and Lucian? Indeed, this will be a bit tricky. I need you to do a little bit of "interfering". Try to keep them from Gabriel as long as you can." Dyana instructs.

"The hell I am! Even I know of the power of your ancient ones who still roam this plain. If you're trying to send me to my own death, I rather have some…reassurance." Lyriette exclaimed.

"Tell me, what do you want in exchange?" Dyana asked, weary of making another deal with the dark haired young witch.

"Let's up the stakes shall we? I have had my eye on a certain Carpathian for a long time. Allow me to exchange his soul for your lifemate's own after I take yours and I shall grant you your request." Lyriette proposed. "Unless…of course…you want your poor male counterpart to suffer once I yank away that pretty little soul of yours as my own. Think you can live with knowing that you are the reason your male counterpart dies?"

"Before I agree, which Carpathian do you have in mind?" Dyana asked, quirking up one beautifully arched eyebrow.

"An infant who would gain all of his memories, all of his knowledge, and will be a warrior for the light. A life for a life…an infant." Says Lyriette.

"Hmm…." This was Dyana's only response. She knew that it was very risky, especially compromising a child Carpathian. They were already a dying race. Nevertheless, the ultimate price she would pay if anyone ever found out her terrible secret. The only other way was to confess, however, that would be like committing suicide. Honestly, Dyana was not ready to die yet. "Alright. I agree."

Lyriette stuck out her hand and Dyana reached out and grasped it momentarily. However, the moment was just enough to seal the deal as she felt the familiar thrumming of dark power shoot through her before returning to its owner. A small smile tugged at the other woman's mouth.

With a smile tugging at one side of her lips, Lyriette dropped her hand away and turned around. She walked back towards the shadows with a new bout of anticipation.

"I will take care of our little problem. I'll be seeing you!" Lyriette says before allowing the shadows nearby to completely swallow her making the young woman disappear.

Hidden in a deeper part of the shadows, remaining unseen or noticed by either woman, another watched…

(Inside The Bookstore)

Gabriel, Lucian and their lifemates watched as the Gabriel hurried away. The young girl looking confused as she left a few minutes later. Although the younger Carpathian left in a rush, both ancient Carpathians can still feel his aura nearby indicating that he did not stray far. Of course, the younger Gabriel continued shielding so no one can intrude into his personal thoughts. Of course, his lifemate was an open book. Her thoughts remained unguarded and easily accessible.

"How could he just leave her sitting there?" Jaxx snapped a bit outraged as she watched the younger Carpathian leave.

"This coming from the queen of leave me alone," Lucian responds.

"Fuck you," Jaxx responds.

"You've done that already love," Lucian replies. "And do it so well."

Lucian bent low to kiss Jaxx. His lifemate returned it with just as much love.

"Oh get a room you two!" Francesca replied as she and her own lifemate witnessed the display of affection.

Gabriel chuckled as he pulled his own lifemate closer.

"We cannot fault him. Until now, Gabriel has never been around another Carpathian." Lucian's twin responds. "For the most part, Gabriel has been learning things on his own."

"Poor Gabriel…." Francesca says, thinking again on the fact that the younger Carpathian was abandoned at such a young age.

It made Francesca wonder about the race of loyal Carpathian males that she has known her life through. The thought of Gabriel not wanting their child made her shiver and brought a pain to her heart. As if he could read her mind, the ancient Carpathian male wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I would never abandon you or our child." Gabriel whispers in her ear.

"Promise?" Francesca whispered, already knowing he could hear her.

"I promise." Gabriel responded.

"And I also promise you," Lucian says, also catching the stray thought of his own lifemate.

They both smiled, wondering what they ever did to deserve such great guys.

"Now we have a bigger problem. How are we going to get him to come with us to see the Prince? He does not trust us." Gabriel pointed out.

"We are stronger then him. We can use our Carpathian gift to **persuade** him." Lucian suggests.

"He's already damaged! We really don't need to make it worse!" Francesca pointed out.

"I don't know. He seems to take to Francesca pretty well." Jaxx says as-a-matter-of-fact.

Gabriel lets out a low growl as he hugged Francesca tighter, suddenly making her a smidge uncomfortable.

"Need…air supply…here!" Francesca says, struggling a little against her lifemate.

He loosens his grip a bit so that his lifemate was less uncomfortable.

"Oh. Sorry." Gabriel replied.

But, he still held a less yet firm grip on her, eyeing every guy with a look that said, "She's mine."

_"You don't have to worry. I'm not interested in your lifemates. Besides, they're waaay too old for me." _The younger Gabriel responds through mind-speech. Then added as an after-thought, _"No offense to you Jaxx and Francesca."_

_ "None taken." _ Francesca says.

_"Thanks," _Says Jaxx.

Of course, this earned her a scolding look from her lifemate.

The chuckle of the younger Carpathian echoed in each of their minds.

_"Where are you?" _Lucian asked as he looked about.

At the same time, he is trying to touch minds with the abandoned Carpathian. However, it was still with no avail. Glancing at his twin, Lucian realized that Gabriel was doing the same.

_"On the move," _The younger Gabriel responded. _"But don't worry. I promise I won't stray far."_

Both of the female Carpathians chuckled. However, both the older Gabriel and Lucian were not as amused. After all, time was of the essence. Plus, the Prince of Carpathians hated waiting.

_"I take it you are unaware of just how serious this situation is?" _Growled Lucian.

_"Don't get your fangs in a twist. I'm just walking her home." _The younger Gabriel responds.

Jaxx and Francesca in gasp were unable to believe that anyone else were able or insane enough to speak to the older Carpathians in such a manner.

_"Watch it young one unless you have a death wish!" _Lucian snapped.

_"Now what fun would that be? You did just find me after all. I definitely hope you're prepared to explain to your Prince how I met my untimely end." _The younger Gabriel says as-a-matter-of-fact.

_"You do know that if you're following her without her knowledge that it's stalking right?" _ Jaxx says redirecting the conversation as to not encourage both Francesca and her own lifemate's wrath.

_"It's only stalking if I get caught." _Says Gabriel.

_"True." _Jaxx responded with a single shrug.

_"Just do us a favor and be careful." _Francesca tells him.

Then the two ancient Carpathians and their lifemates could no longer feel the younger Carpathian touching their minds. The only thing that remained of the abandoned Carpathian was the dark aura most Carpathians left behind.


End file.
